My World, My Everthing
by alyuchiha913
Summary: Not once do you think about me, and yet…I still love you, because you’re my everything. You’re my world. My world is you...and yet…you loved another…he was your world…your everything...


Hi everyone! I'm back again…..I heard this song called My World and I just love it…it's so sad……I figured it would make a great Naruto song fic….using the narusasusaku group of course….at first I didn't know which one of the characters would be speaking to the other……it was either Naruto speaking to Sasuke cause he chose to be with Sakura…(he wants to revive his clan….seriously….who's the more practical choice to do that?...) or Naruto speaking to Sakura because she chose Sasuke over him…..or Sakura speaking to Sasuke because he turned out to be gay and in love with Naruto….I decided to use that one since the lyrics are more relevant to Sakura's feelings for Sasuke…especially the line "In my world there is only you…"

So…here it is…my first fic in Sakura's POV…dealing with the love triangle in Team 7…hope you guys like it…

**My World, My Everything**

 I don't own Naruto…or this song….

_The fastest man in the world_

_Fast asleep at the wheel_

_Nobody wants to be alone_

_So how did I get here?_

It's many a night when I cry myself to sleep, wondering what I did to end up like this. I loved you with all of my heart. I have ever since I was a little girl. I tried my best to please you, hoping that you would accept me, and maybe even like me. When you were ill, I took care of you. When you were wounded on missions, I was the one who healed your wounds. I was the one who kept you alive. I sacrificed everything for you. I cut my pink tresses for you. Even though I knew that you liked girls with long hair, I willingly cut it all off…to save your life. I loved you, and would give up my life for you. Yet, you never once looked at me. Never thanked me for all the things I did for you. You never looked twice in my direction. All you ever saw…was _**him**_…

_When I look at you_

_I see him staring through_

_A wink and a smile_

'_Cause he's been inside of you_

It breaks my heart to see you with him. To see the way you look at him. The way you smile, never for me, but for him. I look at you and I see how much he's changed you. I know you're happy with him, and yet…it breaks my heart. It hurts to know that when I'm not there, you're not training, but doing other things: things I had always dreamed of doing with you.

_Is he all the things you_

_Tried to change me into?_

_Is he everything to you?_

I constantly tried to please you. I trained harder than ever, wanting to become stronger so you'd want to be with me. I wanted so badly for you to notice me….to accept me…to love me…Yet, no matter how much I trained, no matter how much I tried to change, you never fell for me. Everything I had done…it was all for nothing. You'd never love me. Your heart was already his. He meant the world to you. He was your everything…and I…I meant nothing to you at all…

_Does he make you high?_

_Make you real?_

_Does he make you cry?_

_Does he know the way you feel?_

_Love is all around you_

_Your universe is full_

_But in my world_

_There is only you_

You were a completely different person because of him. You didn't scowl as much, and you even smiled more often. Everyone could see that he had changed you. You had become a better person. You were in love, and nothing could bring you down from the high you were on. Nothing except the scornful looks of the villagers, who believed that your love was immoral….a disgrace to the entire village. You don't know it, but I saw the way your face fell ever so slightly when they made comments about it. I saw the hurt in your eyes when you were shunned because of your relationship with him. I saw the silent tears you cried when you were alone. You hid your feelings from him, not wanting him to worry about you. I knew that although you were happy with him, you were still hurting on the inside. It hurt me to see your pain. I may not have meant anything to you…but you were still my everything.

_I can still find your smell_

_On my clothes and skin_

_I can still see your face _

_When you're sleeping next to him_

_Is he all the things you_

_Tried to change me into?_

Everywhere I go, everything I do…..everything reminds me of you. I love you so much that it hurts. I can't help but wish that you were here with me, holding me in your arms. Yet, I know that at this very moment, while I lie here in my bed thinking of you, you're in _**his**_ bed, sleeping in _**his**_ arms, dreaming of _**him**_. Once again I cry myself to sleep, knowing that you don't care for me, and you never will. You have _**him**_. He's your everything.

_Tell me_

_Does he make you high?_

_Make you real?_

_Does he make you cry?_

_Does he know the way you feel?_

_Love is all around you_

_Your universe is full_

_But in my world_

_I've had enough of fears_

_You let them out_

_Now I wrap myself around you_

_Like a blanket full of doubt_

One of my greatest fears was always that I would lose you. I feared the worst when ever you were badly injured. I would constantly worry about you, hoping that you would be alright, praying to Kami-sama that you wouldn't die. I always did my best to help you, not wanting to you to leave me. I didn't want to lose you, and yet…I still did; not in the way I'd thought though. Instead I'd lost you to another. The one person I'd least expected you to love, was the one who stole your heart.

_The darkness grows!_

_The sunlight stings!_

_He's your everything_

I could feel myself slipping; giving in to the darkness. I no longer saw any point in living. You were the one thing I truly lived for, and I had lost you. My heart had been shattered into a million pieces when you confessed your love for him, and it would never be mended. There were others who loved me, but I could never love them. I could love no one but you. You were my world, and yet…you loved another…he was your world…your everything.

_Does he make you high?_

_Make you real?_

_Does he make you cry?_

_Does he know the way you feel?_

_Love is all around you_

_Your universe is full_

_But in my world_

_You make me high!_

_You make me real!_

_You make me cry!_

_Now you know the way I feel_

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell you how I felt. I'm sorry if I burdened you, but at least now you know. I love you. I always have, and I always will. I love you with every fibre of my being, and every bit of space in my heart. I'll never be able to stop loving you. It doesn't matter though, because you're in love with another. Your every waking moment is filled with thoughts of _**him**_. Not once do you think about me, and yet…I still love you, because you're my everything. You're my world. My world is you. Once again, I cry myself to sleep, knowing that at this moment, you're in the arms of your beloved, telling _**him**_ that he's your everything.

_Love is all around you_

_Your universe is full_

_But in my world_

_There is only you…_

Wow…..omg……I actually cried while writing that.…..I was listening to the song and it just added so much more to it…..I couldn't help myself….i really hope you guys like it….it would mean so much to me…..please review and tell me what you think….feel free to make criticism is appreciated….and so are your reviews……

For those of you reading my other fic "What Sasuke Wanted", my exams are almost finished, so I'll be able to focus on it in a short while…..also please bear with me…my computer is giving trouble….so even after my exams I may take a while to update…..forgive me….i really do want to update…..but my brain is too cluttered to focus properly on my writing…..I promise I'll update as soon as possible……and as for this fic….well….that's it……please review…..anyways…Peace Out!


End file.
